Happy To Be Here
by hozzy
Summary: The Cullens welcome a new family member in their own unique way.
This is one of my entries for the Better in Texas Fiction Winter Wonderland Writing Contest 2015.

All characters are the property of S Myers.

* * *

Sliding out onto the Beech veranda I release a great sigh and lean against the weathered wooden hand rail. The snow continues to fall, as it had since we arrived at the secluded log cabin two days ago. Pulling the zip of my heavy woollen jumper up under my hairless chin I begin to reflect on the events of the last couple of days.

"Come on. You'll love it. It's only for a few days. It'll sure beat spending Xmas in this dump alone, again." The tall, muscular young man pleaded with a playful punch to my arm.

"I enjoy being on my own. No need for polite conversation or feigned delight and pleasure over cheap and tacky presents." I retort, subconsciously rubbing the spot on my arm where he had connected with his clenched fist.

"Oh, for God's sake. Will you lighten up? Its Xmas, let's have some fun," he finishes, grabbing my still aching arm and dragging me down the empty corridor towards the wintery sun lit yard.

I hadn't put up much of a fight. To be honest the thought of spending some time with him and his family was kind of exhilarating and yet daunting all at the same time, if that was possible. I knew they would all be there, his parents and his sisters. Oh yes she was going to be there with us the whole time. Five days living and sleeping in the same space as her. Five days with nowhere to hide, with her looking at me all the time.

So I had grabbed some clothes, stuffed them in a bag and meet them at the bus stop in town.

The five-hour journey had been relatively painless, their car easily seating the five of us and luggage. The atmosphere was festive and light hearted with playful jibes and comments passing back and forth amongst us. She even smiled in my direction a couple of times, like a toddler that's been told to be good and play nicely with the other children. My presence seemed to be welcomed with his parent's asking me questions and ensuring I was included in all conversations and discussions.

The wooden cabin had three good sized bedrooms with a large open plan living and dining area dominated by a huge stone fireplace yet strangely devoid of any Xmas tree or festive decorations. The cabin would not be out of place on the front of Xmas greeting card yet in the inside did not reflect the seasonal cheer. The cabin apparently belonged to the family and they used it regularly throughout the year for weekend breaks and holidays. She quickly makes her way to the middle bedroom, his parent's on the right leaving us with the room at the back of the cabin. As I pull the hastily packed clothes from my bag and hang them in the small wardrobe in the corner of the room squeals of delight accompany running feet as the she rushes past our bedroom. The brief glimpse I catch as she streaks past is of brightly coloured bikini and shouts of, "Hurry up. Last one gets kitchen duty."

I turn as the brother sweeps past me in knee length shorts crying, "Come on slow coach. Can't keep her waiting or she'll start bitching and whining." His well sculptured body brushes past me and I tingle at the touch. His smell lingers as he follows his sister out of the house and I stand transfixed by his scent. Pulling myself together I trace their steps outside and find a large hot tub situated on the back veranda sheltered one side by the cabin and two sides by closely packed fir trees. Giggles and exclamations emit from the tub as the two siblings and their parents stare at me.

"Clothes off idiot." A strong male voice chimes.

A sultry whisper wends its way across the gap, "Come on, plenty of space for one more."

"I promise not to laugh. Not too much anyway." She just couldn't help herself.

Feeling suddenly self-conscious I back away and turn towards the cabin, waving the t-shirt I still hold in my hand from unpacking and murmur, "I'll just get changed," and make my way back to the bedroom feeling her eyes on my back the whole way, chased by a shrill giggle.

Refusing to let her bully me any more I quickly change into a pair of neon coloured shorts I normally use for sleeping in and make my way back towards the tub. "Make way, make way, champ coming," I announce as I push the door open. Swaggering like a boxer entering the ring, I make my way towards the tub before finally settling myself between brother and sister trying desperately not to look at their nearly naked bodies in the water. I pray fervently that my body behaves itself and doesn't show any outward signs of the attraction I feel as I look upon the bodies beside me.

We spend well over a couple of hours in the tub and I realise that I haven't eaten anything for the past twenty-four hours. The excitement of spending time with him and his family had pushed the fact form my mind but now that I am tied I really feel the need to eat.

"If you'll excuse me I'll just go and get something to eat and get my head down. I've been rather busy lately and I think it's starting to catch up on me." I excuse myself as I make my way to the kitchen in search of some nourishment. The parents are nowhere to be seen so I hunt through the cupboards and find some soup and other packet foods. The fridge is fully stocked with meats and vegetables but I have no desire for a heavy or lengthy meal so settle on soup and thickly buttered fresh bread.

I eat alone and quickly as the sounds of the family drift in from outside. Snow has started falling forming a moving white curtain that cuts the cabin off from the rest of the world and my eye lids start to close as I finish the soup and bread. I make my way to the bedroom as they come bounding through the door, "Good night," I state as I continue on.

"Need me to tuck you in," she giggles.

"I'm sure I can manage," I retort making sure I do not turn and see her beautifully formed semi naked body.

"Shame," I hear her breathe suggestively and almost groan as my body starts to react to her sultriness.

"Good night mate. I'll try not to wake you when I come in," he states patting me on the back as he passes behind me. His touch on my bare skin sends waves of pleasure through my body and my groin instantly replies with interest and desire.

"No problem," I stammer and quickly enter the bedroom shutting the door firmly whilst trying to get a grip on my wayward body. "Must be really bloody tired," I claim trying to convince myself that is the reason for my unexplained reaction to his touch.

Sleep came easy that night. I slept long and deep waking refreshed and relaxed. Even the strange dreams of pleasure and passionate sex with a shadowed partner left me satisfied and content. The family are gathered in the living area talking quietly as I emerge from the bedroom after throwing on some worn yet comfortable clothing.

"Morning superstar. Sleep well?" greets me as they notice my entrance.

"Excellent thanks. That bed is so comfortable," I reply making my way to the kitchen area. "Anybody want a drink or anything," I offer as I turn on the kettle and search for the coffee.

"We're fine, thank you. Can I help you there?" a female voice asks as I spoon a large scoop into a mug.

"I'm fine with coffee at the moment. I may get something in a bit. I'm not one for eating first thing," I respond to the offer of help.

I take my mug of steaming black coffee and make my way toward the living area and a seat on one of the three couches arranged in a horseshoe facing the huge stone fire place.

Taking a sip of coffee, I find it hard to swallow the foul tasting drink. The smell is as intoxicating as ever but the taste of this coffee is awful. I just cannot drink it. Staring at the mug I notice the sounds around me. I can hear the sound of the snow falling outside. I look towards the window and yes it's snowing again. I turn the coffee mug in my hand and notice how the heat from the mug does not burn my fingers or palms.

Looking around at the family sitting on the remaining two couches I notice they are all looking at me. Not just looking but really looking. Like, I'm some sort of alien or strange Amazon people just discovered. I look back at them properly for the first time. I look into their eyes and see nothing. No fear, no love, no joy, no emotion. Their faces are picture less; blank and bland canvases, unsullied by human emotion or cares.

Each one stares back at me and I notice they are not breathing. Their eyes are dead, their lids do not blink, their nostrils, cheeks and mouths are motionless and rigid. To me they appear as wax figures placed in a display depicting the modern family at rest.

The mug slips from my hands and before I have a chance to think about reacting I have grabbed the mug and in shock split some of the coffee across my hand. Instead of the intense pain of burning I experience a mild sensation of warmth but nothing more. I look toward the mug and the coffee is still steaming yet my hand shows no sign of scolding or heat.

"What the hell!" I exclaim, coffee spilling from the mug still in hand onto the wooden floor. I look up at my silent and captive audience and am rewarded with sly and smug smiles and soft giggles. I place the mug on the floor and sit back in the couch slowly taking in the room. Things look different, more solid, real, bolder, brighter colours and sharper contrasts. I listen to the sounds around me, surprised by the amount I can hear, the metal of the kettle cooling down, sharp clicks and pings denoting the fall in temperature. Other sounds start to take form and I can hear small mammals scurrying around under the cabin's wooden floor, the flap of wings as a small bird flits from branch to branch of the trees surrounding the back of the cabin.

Shaking my head in an attempt to close out the sounds and give me time to think I take in a deep breath and realise I'm not breathing. Slamming my hand to my chest I search for my heart beating in my chest. But it's not beating. It's not there. How can it be? How can I be alive with no heart? Panic starts to set in. I expect to feel my heart pounding away but still nothing. My chest remains stationary and I can move. I can see. I can hear. I can feel. I can smell. All five senses tell me I'm alive but I cannot feel a heart beat in my chest. I quickly place the first two fingers of my hand to my opposite wrist searching for the artery. But nothing. No pulse. No veins standing proud on my white wrist. My cold white wrist.

My flesh feels cold to the touch and different. Different how I don't know, just different. Now I start to analyse everything. My sight. My hearing. My body. My touch. My taste. My thinking. My desires. My needs.

And everything has changed. Studying means nothing. Working means nothing. Family means nothing. Life, death, pain means nothing. Everything I held dear no longer has hold over me. I am no longer me. I am somebody else. I don't think like me. I don't feel like me. I don't see the world like me.

I'm not me. I'm… I'm alive. I'm new, fresh. I'm more. I'm much more. I'm not human. I've been released. I've been re-born. I'm starting again. I'm free of everyday constraints, worries, fears, dreams and desires. I am me.

I AM ME. I have finally reached my potential. I am all I can be and more. I am me.

I turn to the family and look upon them with new eyes. I see their beauty. I see their wisdom. I see their power. I see their wealth. I see me. I am home.

"So he awakens. The man within has arrived," she pouts, parting her jean clad legs and gently rubbing her crouch. I feel her passion and am driven with desire and need. I must have her. I must take her. I must feel her body against mine. I must break that body. I must have her begging and pleading.

"Life will be different now son. You are now part of our family. Our special family. There are rules you will need to learn and adhere to. But for now, embrace your family. Enter fully into our bosom and take from us what you need. Indulge yourself, sate your appetites because we will need to move very soon. Time has passed and you have slept long. Come, feast and be refreshed for soon you will need to curb your appetites. Come, enjoy, we wait."

New found energy, power and wants drive me from the chair and I head straight for her. The bane of my life. The bitch that has tormented and teased. I cover the distance between us before I realise I have move but spend no time pondering this new found energy as I grab at her clothing and tear it open. My hands grab her breasts, squeezing and massaging. My fingers seek her hardening nibbles and play with them, regardless of my roughness. My lips push upon hers and I force my tongue into her willing mouth, toying with hers and I swallow her groans and moans of passion and pain. I feel hands on my body tearing at my clothes. Taking hold of my growing manhood, pulling, rubbing, sucking and kissing. Hands, tongues, lips and teeth caressing, licking, kissing and biting every part of my body. I move against the writhing and caressing bodies feeling my passion rise and build.

I pull back from her face and rip at her jeans wanting to taste her passion. Wanting to tease her. Wanting to hear her beg for release. Wanting to force that release from her body. My mouth seeks her opening and my tongue darts in and out of the wet hole. I lick and nibble on her flesh as I feel hands grasping my waist, pulling me into position as my manhood is swallowed whole and pumped gently at first and then more rapidly in time to my thrusting, licking and nibbling. I feel pressure in my anus as I am penetrated by a strong, cold and bulging penis. The pleasure is unbelievable as the gentle rhythm increases and moans of pleasure and desire escape from the body thrusting into me and the mouth wrapped around my aching penis. Taking a quick look, I see my new father, Carlisle, thrusting his penis into the mouth of my sister, Rose. Between my legs I see my mother, Esme slurping and sucking on my penis and balls. Looking further back I spy Emmet, my new brother, quickening his pace as he pounds against my ass, his face a picture of tortured pleasure as he seeks fulfilment and climax. Succumbing to my body's needs I return my attention to the empty and wanton groin in front of me and I bury my head between the smooth legs and use teeth and tongue to bring her to a shuddering climax.

Replete and drained we lay on the floor, entwined in a silent heap, "Hi all, I'm Jasper. Happy to be here. Happy to be part of the family. But what the fuck am I?"


End file.
